The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz
by Homerunchase
Summary: This will be a harem of OC/Mane 6 and many others. The mane 6 go to bring Prince Blue Blitz back to Equestria. There will be love, love, and more love. Adventure will sneak its way in there also. This will be a large story with a large plot (No pun intended). Story will follow my OC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Chapter 1- The Letters and the Invitations

**Hey. This is Homerunchase here with his first story on . Please R/R and no flames, only constructive criticism. This story will have lemons in the future chapters but not in the intro. It will be a lengthy story and maybe a sequel. But with that, I say adieu and the first chapter of ****The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz****.**

It was a beautiful day with Celestia's sun shining high over the town of Canterlot. Right now, Celestia is going over a letter that she is about to send to her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Celestia is a white alicorn with a blue, green, and pink mane that always flows. Her cutie mark is a six-point sun. The letter reads …

_Dear my most faithful student,_

_This is an urgent letter. As you surely know, mating season is just a few months away. You may also know that the ratio of stallions to mares is 5:1. I am planning to send you and the other elements to a planet known as Earth. This is where it is your mission to get to know my cousin Prince Blue Blitz. He goes by Chris in the other world. He, along with most of my other relatives, has left to live a shorter lifespan due to them being immortal alicorns. WE NEED MORE STALLIONS! My cousin is a little different compared to his brother, the so called runt of the family with him being just a unicorn, Prince Blueblood. Please don't tell Rarity about his relative. In conclusion, I believe you and your friends have what it takes to bring him back and possibly keep him here in Equestria. If you choose to accept his offer, along with your friends, please send me a letter back and tell your friends to say their goodbyes to family and relatives. You will be gone for the weekdays and back for the weekends until either he comes back or you give up. Think about it. Remember, I will be okay with either choice._

_From, Princess Celestia_

Celestia then sent the letter off and she hoped for the arrival of a return letter within a week.

A little later in the town of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was just finishing up Spring Cleaning with her #1 assistant Spike. She is a puple unicorn with a darker purple mane and tail with a pink streak in each and her cutie mark is a six-point pink star with smaller white stars around it. Spike is a small, baby purple dragon with green spikes and green belly. Just then, Spike belched up a letter containing a message from Princess Celestia. Spike read it to her and she told Spike to come along with her. This was going to be a lot of explaining. Their first stop was the farthest destination first, Sweet Apple Acres. Upon arrival, she sees Applejack finishing up what looks like a final harvest for the month. Applejack is a light orange earth pony and blonde mane and tail. Her cutie mark is three red delicious apples. She also always wears a Stetson hat. Applejack notices her friend and heads over to her.

Applejack said, "Well howdy ther Twilight, havern't seen u 'round these parts in a while. How yer been?"

Twilight replied, "Good Applejack, thanks for asking. Listen I have a question for you. It's from the princess herself."

Applejack was a little confused about this but said, "I reckon it wont be so bad. Hit me withit."

Twilight answered, "Okay. She wants to know if you would be interested in going to bring back her cousin from another planet. I have already agreed and I have to still ask the others. She only requested for the elements to go. I think it will be fun and I will get to learn new things."

Applejack replied, "Sur. We jus finished up this her harvest and I now have nuthin to do. I'll go tell ma fam'ly 'bout this trip. Thanks Twilight."

"Don't mention it Applejack. Well I will be leaving now. Have to go tell the others. Bye Applejack", Twilight said and with that she was off after hugging Applejack and saying goodbye. She then went to Rarity's place and she then noticed Spike perk up due to the direction they were going in, after he had been sleeping all through the talk with Applejack. When arriving at Rarity's, she saw Fluttershy also in the Carousel Boutique through the window talking to Rarity. She knocked which was replied with a "Coming" from Rarity. Rarity opened the door and motioned for Twilight to enter. Rarity was a pale white unicorn who had a purple curly mane and a tail to match. Her cutie mark was three diamonds. Fluttershy was a shy yellow Pegasus who had a pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three pink butterflies. After consulting a little about the situation with the two mares, and constant flirting by Spike, they reached the one question from Rarity that she did not want to hear.

"Does he have any other relatives besides the princesses?" Rarity questioned.

Twilight replied, "Yes he does, but he is like a complete opposite from him. You may know his brother as Prince Blueblood."

Rarity replied with an outburst scaring Fluttershy, "What, THAT RUFFIAN, wait, if he is the opposite, then this man must be a knight in shining armor. I agree to go. What about you Fluttershy, are you going?"

Fluttershy replied meekly with a "Yes."

Twilight, happy with their answers, thanked them and left while dragging Spike with her magic. About half way to Sugarcube Corner, Spike spotted a multi colored tail hanging off of a cloud. "Rainbow Dash come down here…" Rainbow never responded. Twilight then shouted, "RAINBOW DASH, GET DOWN HERE!" Then a cyan head with a rainbow colored mane poked her head out. She saw who it was and then hovered down to the ground. Rainbow Dash is a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. She had a cutie mark that was a cloud with a blue, yellow, and red lightning bolt.

She then asked, "Hey Twilight, how ya been?"

"We don't have time for small talk or anything. I need to ask you a question. Would you be willing to help the girls and I bring back Celestia's cousin to Equestria from Earth?"

"Sure. I'll go. What would the element of Loyalty be if she didn't go with her friends on treks? I'll see you later. I have to go finish clearing the clouds for the sunny weather. Bye Twilight." And with that, Rainbow was off. Twilight continued her walk with Spike after their encounter with Rainbow. That left only one left, Pinkie Pie. She was a light pink earth pony with a hot pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three balloons. She was the party pony here in the town of Ponyville. Twilight saw Pinkie walking towards Sugarcube Corner. Twilight shouted "Pinkie" loudly so it would get her attention. Spike also flagged her down when she looked over her shoulder. Pinkie shouted to Twilight when she was up in her face unusually loud, scaring some of the people nearby. Twilight shushed her and asked her the same question to her.

She replied, "Sure you silly-filly. Why would you think I wouldn't want to? I just remembered I have some cupcakes in the oven. Gotta run." And with that she was off, leaving a dazed and confused Twilight and Spike. After the little Pinkie fiasco, Twilight returned home and slept for a little bit. She let Spike go and buy a cupcake to fill him up. She just wrote the letter herself with her magic saying…

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friends and I have agreed to go to Earth and bring back your cousin. The girls have already said goodbye to their families and will be back here for the first weekday set. We are excited (mostly me) about meeting your cousin. We are awaiting the return letter because they have all arrived just now._

_From, Your most faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

In Canterlot, Celestia was awaiting the return letter sent out. She saw the green smoke come through and saw the letter layout on her bed. She read it and then teleported them to her chambers. The elements were confused for a second but then realized where they are. Yes, this was going to be a great trip.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Chapter 2: Send Off

**Homerunchase here again. I think I may be getting something so I may be posting a new chapter in a few days. Again, I own Blue Blitz. Lauren Faust owns everyone else.**

Celestia was going over a checklist of everything they were taking. It included only three things: the ponies, the letter addressed to her cousin on what they were doing once there, and a spell for Twilight to be used when the weekdays ended or her cousin came back. As she was going over this, Luna came walking in wondering why everyone was there. When Celestia was done on the checklist, Luna said, "Tia, why is everyone here? Are they here for another mission?"

"Yes", Celestia answered, "they are going to be retrieving our old cousin, Blue Blitz. I asked only them because we still have to rule over Equestria, and I don't really trust anyone going to Earth but these six."

Luna then got all happy with maybe seeing her old cousin, whom she hasn't seen since becoming Nightmare Moon. She walked away after telling her sister goodnight, since it was 5:00PM and she has to raise the moon soon.

Twilight then came over to ask Celestia an important question. "Princess, what is Earth like?"

Celestia answered, "It is actually not very good. Almost the whole world is grief-stricken and the opposite of Equestria. He picked there because he felt like he had better opportunities there because the languages are the same and he liked the vast area of it."

Twilight then asked another important question, "How do you know where his house is if it is so vast there?"

"I keep in touch with him because he is my favorite male blood relative and the same for Luna. We sent a letter earlier talking about your arrival about a few hours ago. He has a lot of spare room so he had no trouble there. He has a great job as a stay-at-home rich man. He invented a device called the blender and sold it off. He said he was bringing in the equivalence of 250 bits a month and made a big home where he could live away from the big city and a few neighbors far down the road. He also said he would make each room to your enjoyment. That is all I know."

"Thank you Princess."

Celestia then brought everyone together and made sure no guards could hear this next part. She said, "Okay my little ponies, I have to explain something to you right now. You will undergo a physical change when you travel to Earth. You will stand on two legs and you won't have wings or horns. You will, however, fit in and have your cutie marks still. There are a few private things also. Your physical appearance hear will affect your human body. Such as muscle here equals muscle there and also teat size here equals breast size there. I will see you six in five days to tell me how it went. I will be teleporting you now. Oh, I almost forgot, his name on Earth is Chris. Bye and good luck." Celestia then teleported them across dimensions to Earth. They arrived there at 7:15PM. They were inside a big house with seven rooms and a hallway in the form of an octagon. On each door was a creative plaque with each person's (now I'll be referring to each of them as person) name on theirs. The plaque had their name and their cutie marks in the background. Each one of them opened their door and was amazed at their rooms. They each looked just like their old rooms. They had a closet full of clothes they would each wear and they also had a queen sized bed accustomed to their likes. They came out of their rooms all dressed in casual attire (To see their bodies in just bras and underwear, go to fs70/PRE/f/2011/280/a/c/sv_mane_six_bust_chart_by_ puzzle_of_ ) but not before checking what they look like in their mirrors. Once they were all out, they walked down the hallway to see where it leads. What they saw next shocked them. They saw a man about the age of 21 lifting weights. He turned to look at them when he saw them out of the corner of his eye. He said to them, "Hello. My name is Chris, but you may know me as Blue Blitz."

They all had one thought in their mind, and that was, "Oh yeah. This will be some fun few days."


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Chapter 3: Introductions and the first day

The mane 6 was stunned. Here in front of them was this man that was their age who was more or less ripped with a six pack included. He had jeans and underwear on to cover anything below. His skin was on the border between tan and white. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and a pretty boy smile. A few of them wanted to just go over there and feel his muscles. The only thing they needed to know was how he acted. "Hello, anyone home" he said.

The first to recompose herself was Twilight, and she introduced all of them, "Hi Chris, My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. It seems that they are still staring into space, though."

"Yeah, well can I just finish my reps and put a shirt on, and then I can give you six a tour of the place." He went over and finished his reps and put his shirt on, apologizing for the smell. By this time, the other five were normal and blushing for staring at him. With that he began the tour. "Okay. First stop is the gym. Tia said Rainbow Dash and Applejack might like this one. It has a basketball court and a set of weights ranging from 10 to 250 lbs. Outside, there is a track and a tennis court. Continuing on, here is a favorite of Fluttershy and mine. Here is a miniature garden and a range of animals from A-Z. I feed them all and also take care of this garden every day. Moving on. I know this next room will be someone's favorite." Inside the next room was a huge library. Twilight almost fainted when he showed this room, ALMOST. Twilight wanted to leave but she feared she would get lost. He continued when she came back, "Nice to see that someone besides me enjoys reading. Next thing I will show you is a big kitchen where I make all of my guilty pleasures . . . Cupcakes." At hearing the word cupcakes, Pinkie shot her head up and got up in Chris' face before shushing her after she went for almost 3 minutes talking about them. They carried on while the others were surprised that he could put up with Pinkie Pie talking. After showing the group the final room on the hallway, which was a sewing room that he had made for Tia if she ever visited, Chris took them to see the game room, dining room, basement, which was a bar, and by the time the tour was almost over, it was 10:30 PM. He concluded by showing them that his room was right in the middle of the six's rooms but he didn't show them the inside. They said their goodnights and went to bed at 11:00PM. While lying in bed, Chris was writing a letter about the looks of the girls and how they acted, chuckling to himself when he talked about their reactions to him. After finishing and sending the letter by throwing it into the fireplace. He did have one interesting dream after he sent it, and that involved him looking at six ponies now people in only their bras and underwear, enjoying every second of it.

Somewhere in Canterlot Castle

"I can't believe how they are acting with him. They might be in his pants and sending him back home sooner than I thought." Celestia was thinking to herself when she finished reading the letter and wondering what stories she'll here when the week is over.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Chapter 4: The First Full Day, and Maybe the Last on Earth

**How is everybody doing? I am glad that I am getting favorites and followers for this story. I had a lot of tests this week so I have been behind. I decided to make a bigger chapter and here it is, Chapter 4.**

The first to wake up on Tuesday was Chris to make his morning coffee and maybe some for the others. He was wearing boxers and a tight fitting t-shirt that defined his abs and muscles. He then received a letter after a small flash and a puff of smoke on the kitchen table. He also saw that it had the Equestrian E on it. It read …

_Dear my cousin Blue Blitz, (a.k.a. Chris),_

_I hope meeting the six went good. They are an interesting bunch. Twilight has been sending me letters about her and the other's reactions to you and they seem to really like you. I think they might be in your pants soon. As your cousin and princess, I want you to come back as soon as possible. As you may know, mating season is coming up and males are even more miniscule this year. I would love for you to come back at least for mating season. You cover almost 35% of the female population plus multiple times for most of them. Would you highly consider coming back to Equestria to help out? To reply, please write on the back of this letter and burn it. It will go right to me._

_With love XOXO, Princess Celestia_

Chris was surprised first and then confused. Were those X's and O's really meant to go there. He then discredits the idea when two mares walk into the kitchen. They were Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Applejack was wearing some jean short shorts and a tan t-shirt with a single apple on it. She had a little of her stomach showing and her bucking legs that added to her figure a lot. Rainbow Dash was wearing a cyan t-shirt and her cutie mark on it that was cut off to be above her waist. She was also wearing some runner's shorts that showed her toned thighs. Since the elements got here, Chris has never had any time to fully look at the girls. He realized two things about them: how different they all are and how beautiful they are now. They both took some coffee and sat down at the table with Chris. They were aware that Chris was watching them so they decided to put on a little show. While they were getting coffee, Applejack reached over for it jiggling her butt a bit. Rainbow Dash also was jiggling her butt too while getting the coffee. When the two sat down, they saw that Chris had a little bit of a blush on his face but tried to hide it. The two giggled to themselves because of this. After the others woke up and a little bit of small talk, Chris decided to ask, "Hey girls, what do you want to do today. Some good options are going to the private beach house I own for the day, just staying here, going to see a movie, or even going to the park. I have done them all so I don't care." After the girls discussed in a little huddle about what to do, and since Apple jack was directly in front of Chris, her shaking her butt again, they decided on option one and going to the beach house and beach. Mostly for two reasons: to show Chris their swimsuits and to see him in one. After changing, Chris didn't get to see their swimsuits because they had a shirt and shorts over them. "Alright," Chris said, "We are going to go now. I have sunscreen, an umbrella, you guys have your towels, and I also have the picnic basket and cooler. Let's go."

They then all went to the garage and saw the car they were getting in. It was a SUV Tesla X. The color was midnight black that shined in the sun's rays. After explaining to them what a car is, they took off for the beach house. As they were getting out of the SUV and entering the house, they realized that the house was nearly the same. The only difference was that this house was smaller, and there was an extra door leading to a boat he owned. They only came to go to the bathroom. After that they decided to hit a spot at a public area because Chris said the neighbor was a sneaky pervert. When they pulled in, they were able to park in a good spot and get a good spot on the beach. Some people decided to watch when they got out of the car to see a muscular and fit man. Some young men decided to follow them but ended up getting glared at by Chris. When they set up an area, they then all took off their shorts and t-shirts except for Fluttershy who was still a little defiant of showing herself. The girls realized that some others were staring at them, some of whom got slapped by their girlfriends. The only one they really cared about was Chris and what he thought of their bathing suits. They were each wearing bikinis and they each were their pony colors with their cutie marks on their bottoms. It was then realized that they too had their cutie marks on the right side of their hips just like him.

They then asked him, "How do we look."

He tried to form an answer, but all he could get out was, "Uh, uh …" He then shook his head yes and then cleared his head to make it back to normal. He then proceeded by taking his shirt off slowly, making the elements and some other girls wait in anticipation. He took off his shirt and shorts to receive a few giggles and fainting sounds. He was wearing a sky blue speedo, showing off his tree trunk legs, six pack abs, huge muscles, broad shoulders, and powerful chest. It was the girls turn now to be hypnotized again. Chris then thought of something good. He decided to flex his muscles in multiple poses making girls look over at the cause of the other girls' noise, making them almost drool. He then thought it was enough in which case he snapped the elements back into reality. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight went to go play in the water after Chris promised to watch them. The attention was caught of Chris by two girls in particular, two models for Victoria's Secret, enjoying their time at the beach. They saw him doing those poses and had to fight with themselves not to go and take him. Chris was trying to help get Fluttershy to take her clothes off (No sex just yet) and with a little more help he was able to. She showed him her bikini and he liked it. Rarity stayed back because she wanted to work on her tan, so Fluttershy decides to do the same.

Rarity then asked Chris, "Hey Chris, could you possibly rub some lotion on our backs. We are working on our tan." Chris agreed to and he unstrapped their tops and put lotion on their backs. As he was doing this, they were amazed by how his hands gently caressed their skin. It felt so much better than hooves doing this. When he was done and they were almost asleep, the two models decided to make their move. They approached him and he immediately took notice of them. One was around the age of 21 with long blonde hair and a breast size barely bigger than Rainbow Dash. The other was about 20 with short blonde hair and bigger breasts by a little bit.

"Hey. My name is Sam, and my friend here is Erica. We couldn't help but notice your muscles and we wanted to know if you would let us feel them and your abs." Sam said.

Chris just shrugged them off but agreed anyway. When they started to feel him, this caught the eyes of Applejack and the other two in the water. They were angered but didn't really know why. They decided to march over there when their hands started to get lower and lower. The four girls were about to say something if Chris hadn't said something first.

He said, "I don't know who you think you are trying to be, but I only let those dear to me decide if I am allowed to be touched down there. I think we are done here. Goodbye." With that, the two models left upset that they didn't get that hunk of muscle to be seduced. After a few more hours, they were all at the house sitting in the living room watching TV in HD. They then became shocked at what was said next.

Chris said, "Girls. Thank you for being better than any girls on that beach and reminding me of why Equestria was so amazing. I want to head back with you early. Can we please leave tomorrow after we wake up in the morning?" The girls thought it over and they agreed but one of them had another idea. It was Pinkie Pie.

"Okay," she said, "only if you do something for us first."

"And what would that be?"

"This," and she then decided to passionately kiss Chris and put her big and perky breasts up into his strong chest. After she was done, the others decided to get their kisses in. Chris was almost pouting when they decided to stop and go to bed, on the promise for more when they go into eat. After Chris was alone he sent another magic letter that Celestia sent him back agreeing to come back as long as the elements were his first. She sent another back saying okay. One thing was for sure, all of them were going to have sweet dreams tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Chapter 5: Family Reunion and So Many Differences

**Chapter 5 is here. SPOILER ALERT towards the middle of the page unless you have seen all of season 3. I am glad to be continuing this story for the viewers. This chapter works with the newest storyline possible of MLP. Enjoy!**

The next day, everyone woke up at about the same time. Everyone was really excited about heading back to Equestria, but no one was more excited than Chris. "Okay. We will be heading out when the letter from Celestia gets here. I gave the keys to my friend. She now owns the house starting tomorrow. I am planning on staying in Equestria for the rest of my life. I hope you six are okay with that."

"Yes. *Giggle* that is perfectly fine." Pinkie said.

"Stop by and we'll even give you a warm Ponyville welcome." This time said by Applejack.

"Yah and you still owe me my race," said Rainbow Dash.

"You also have to stop by my boutique," Rarity said.

"Oh look, the letter arrived," said Chris. "Let's continue this conversation after we arrive and get together in Canterlot. Okay everybody grab hands and I'll hold the letter. It says she will teleport us when I say so while holding to the letter. Everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Chris said the magic words. Then a flash occurred and they were teleported inside a castle, but not just any castle, but the Equestrian Capital Castle. Everyone changed back to their original pony forms but they were amazed at two ponies in particular: Twilight Sparkle and Blue Blitz. Twilight now was an alicorn. Everything was the same except she now had wings. Blue Blitz has a tinted blue coat, a dark blue mane and tail, with a lightning bolt shaped streak in the tail that is the same tinted blue.

"Blitz!" was shouted by three mares and then he was surrounded by a three-way hug.

"Hey, Princess Celestia, why am I an alicorn now?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight Sparkle, you have been an inspiration to us all. You learned a new kind of friendship that even I have never experienced. It all got complete in meeting Blue Blitz. Congratulations Twilight. You have demonstrated the way a princess acts, using the skills given to her to help others."

"Will I still be able to live in Ponyville."

"Yes Twilight, you will. May I be the first to tell you welcome to the royal party, Princess Twilight."

"Thank you Princess."

"Wow Twilight, so many changes, the wings make you look even more beautiful and I didn't even think that was possible." Blitz said.

Blushing, Twilight replied, "Thanks Chris, or should I call you Prince Blue Blitz? If I may say so myself, you look amazingly dashing with those muscles and those radiant sapphire eyes."

Now it was Blitz's turn to blush. "Well thank you, and to close friends and family, it's only Blitz." Blitz then took a look around. "Wow Tia, you really remodeled this place out of its old and medieval look to a new and improved look, I love it!"

"I would also agree, but the idea of those six loathsome ponies being here is making this place dirty with peasants, mostly that white unicorn over there who does not know how to treat a prince respectfully."

The elements looked with hate in their eyes at the pony who said that. It was none other than Prince Blueblood. Twilight then pulled down Blitz's ear to tell him all the things he did to them, especially Rarity.

Blitz then went to ask his brother some questions. This was not going to be pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Chapter 6: Brotherly Fight and How Many Days?

**Sorry for taking so long with this last chapter. School has been a pain but the good news is we are almost done with it. And without further ado, the next chapter of The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz.**

Blue Blitz was about to pounce on his brother for insulting the Mane 6 like that. He was able to keep his cool for a while, until.

"Hey brother, don't tell me that these ruffians are now your friends. I have found prettier things on the bottom of my hoof." Blueblood said while showing him his hoof.

Rainbow then flew very fast and stopped right in front of his face saying, "Who do you think you are talking about the Elements of Harmony like that, and a new Princess?"

"Rainbow stand down," said Blue Blitz. "He is not worth it. I think we should settle this like brothers."

"I agree. We should have a sparring match. I also say we should put a little wager on that."

"And what might that be."

"If I win, you give me your birthright and all mom and dad gave to you, along with defriending those ruffians over there." When he said this, all but Fluttershy and Pinkie got mad looks on their faces but Blue Blitz calmed them down.

"Alright fine," said Blue Blitz. He then continued after the gasps. "But if I win, you have to promise to never marry and never participate in mating season ever again."

"Deal. How about we settle this in the courtyard where everyone can watch me pummel your face. While you were away, I grew stronger in spells and body. This is a sure win for me."

After Blueblood finished, they all walked out to the courtyard. Each brother then took a stance while Prince Shining Armor, Cadence's husband, walked in between to serve as judge.

He stated, "This will be a spar between Princes Blue Blitz and Blueblood. The match is only decided when one pony is knocked unconscious by the opponent. You may not under any circumstances use magic until the match is over. Are both ponies ready?" Both ponies said ready and he concluded, "Battle begin!"

**I will be changing the names for this fight. Blueblood = PBb and Blue Blitz = PBB. Okay.**

PBb then charged at PBB with his horn in a jab position. PBB stayed still with his eyes closed and at the last second moved his body to the right by a foot and turned to his exposed side and bucked him. PBb was then sent flying into a tree. PBb was then asked if he wanted to quit but he said no. He took a few seconds to get up but once he was up he was bucked again in the snout. PBB moved so fast that PBb didn't even see him. He was knocked unconscious and Shining Armor called off the match with the winner being PBB.

After helping his brother up and Blueblood going off crying, The Mane 6 and Blue Blitz had a little small talk.

"Wow. Blue Blitz you knocked him out cold. Those muscles of yours are amazing," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes. The way you handled that ruffian was simply divine." Rarity said.

"Thank you Rarity and yes Rainbow, my muscles alone have never failed me." Blue Blitz said.

"You so have to come back to Ponyville with us after you and I get introduced to the public. I hear Princess Celestia is planning a huge party." Twilight, now Princess Sparkle, said.

"I actually could. Believe it or not I have a house near a lake in Ponyville. I was actually planning on coming back anyway."

While they continued small talk, Celestia came and gave a rundown of the month. "Okay, the party and introduction to the public will be tomorrow, you then will leave to Ponyville the day after, and then…" Celestia said the next phrase after licking her lips. "Then in a week and a half we have Rutting Day for Canterlot and the preceding day will be for Ponyville."

Blue Blitz then gulped due to the upcoming few weeks saying, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Ch. 7: Private Talk and Intimate Moment

The only ones left in the Castle were all of the normal ponies adding on Blue Blitz and Twilight. They were going to stay in Canterlot Castle so the secret wouldn't be out yet. Twilight was in the same guest room with Blue Blitz but he wasn't there at the time. He was most talking to Shining Armor about guy things. Twilight was lying on the bed until not just Celestia but Luna also came into the room without any guards. Twilight was confused but she stood up and greeted them. She said, "Princesses, why are you here smiling like that."

Celestia responded, "Oh nothing, we just wanted to tell you about how tomorrow will go."

"Okay", Twilight said. "How about we sit on the bed and talk?"

"Okay."

They walked over to the bed and lay down how they usually lay down, with all four legs bent back. Celestia then said, "Okay. We have some great things to tell you. The dressmakers are making your dress along with Rarity." Twilight then felt happiness that Rarity had volunteered. "You also will have your hair done by the hairstylists in the castle. But the most important thing of all though is you get to be kissed on the lips by a colt of your choice so we want to know, who do you think you'll pick?"

Twilight was experiencing a few emotions at once. She first felt embarrassment because the two other princesses in the room were squealing because of the fact she gets to kiss someone. The next emotion was fear because she didn't know what to do or if a colt would even accept. The third and final feeling was a mix of happiness and love. She had only kissed one colt before and she was for sure she knew he would accept.

"Hey Celestia," Twilight started, "what does Blue Blitz have to do since we will be announced at the same time?"

"He would actually have to choose a mare and that is what he is talking to your brother about now."

"Oh. Has he decided yet?"

"I don't know. Why don't we teleport him in here." After she said those words, Luna and herself teleported Shining Armor and Blue Blitz into the bedroom and Twilight then felt a knot form in her stomach.

"Why are we here?" said Shining Armor, "We were deciding on a mare for Blue Blitz to kiss."

Celestia then answered, "Because I believe that my faithful student would like to ask Blue Blitz a question. Go ahead Twilight." Twilight then proceeded up to him with the knot building up more and more with each step. She was finally about a yard away from him and she decided to ask him there. She asked, "Will you please be the one to kiss me for the ceremony tomorrow?"

Blue Blitz was standing there confused for a moment before he decided to test how well she wanted him to kiss her. He decided to ask her a counter question. "Oh and why would you want me to kiss you? I am only a new person you just met. I think there are a few colts in Ponyville who you would rather kiss." He finished the last sentence with a fake sad expression and turning his head. This made Twilight shout out, "It is because I love you!" Twilight then felt her head feel heavy so she let it drop down a little.

Blue Blitz confirmed it but the reaction only made him feel bad from hurting her. He then slowly walked towards her after he got glares from Luna and Celestia. He turned her head to look him in the eyes and he whispered, "I accept." He then kissed her passionately to prove two things: I'm sorry for hurting you and I also love you two. When he ended the kiss, Twilight became in daze for a brief moment. She then asked everyone else in the room to leave in a whisper like tone.

While Shining Armor was walking out behind the two sisters, he made sure to shout out, "NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" to them, even though he knew they weren't going to listen to him.

Soon it was just Twilight and Blue Blitz. Both ponies were blushing until Blue Blitz decided to take action. He walked up to her exposed ear while her head was turned and nibbled on it causing her to moan. He then stopped and blew air on that same area sending a chill down her spine. He then surprised Twilight even more by kissing her again but what surprised her was he nibbled her bottom lip causing her to moan. He took advantage of this allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth. The two appendages wrestled for dominance as Twilight's hormones were starting to take over. When they finished the kiss, she knew she had to end it and wait. They had to wake up early for the preparations and since it was 10:30PM right now, she decided to end it. She said, "Blue Blitz, *gasp*, we need to stop. We have to get up early in the morning." With one final nibble on the ear, Blue Blitz stopped and asked, "Alright, I don't want to rush you, but next time you feel like it all you have to do is ask."

Twilight then started walking to the bed and got settled in. She then invited Blue Blitz over, "But we can still cuddle, Blitzy."

That last word and the way she said it a little seductively sent shivers down Blue Blitz's spine, but he complied. They then went to bed while Twilight clung to him, albeit a little bit wet down low from Blue Blitz's advances.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Ch. 8: Breakfast and Story of the Cutie Marks

Blue Blitz woke up after Twilight that next morning after their intimate moment last night. He stretched himself and then walked down to go eat breakfast. He was surprised to see the main six sitting at a big elegant table with Shining Armor, Celestia, Cadence, and surprisingly Luna since she has to raise the moon and stay up every night. He was greeted by the face of a blushing Twilight and a few smiling faces from the princesses. The others were jealous but mostly happy; however, Shining Armor didn't even make eye contact with me. 'I'm assuming that she told all of the others about what happened,' he thought.

He walked over to the table where a plate filled with eggs and a haywich. He sat down at the table between Twilight and Applejack. Their next question surprised him a little even though he knew it would come eventually. "Hey Blitzy," Twilight said. "What are and how did u get your cutie marks, and why do you have three?"

He then looked back and remembered that he did have three, each with a special meaning. They were two hooves reaching out for each other, a dark blue heart with fire around it, and a blue lightning bolt coming from a cloud. "Oh, well these are two hooves reaching out for each other, a dark blue heart with fire around it, and a blue lightning bolt crashing down from a cloud. The first signifies me being able to help another in need by copying their cutie mark, the second is for my passionate love for the ones I love, and the third, since I am an alicorn, symbolizes the ability to adjust weather patterns that get out of control for the pegasi. The stories behind these cutie marks are spectacular tales.

_A few months before Luna became Nightmare Moon and were sent to the moon._

_There is a little alicorn sitting in the Canterlot Hospital with his eyes all red and puffy, a sign of crying. On two hospital beds, there lay two more alicorns with IV's hooked up to them. They suffered a fatal injury from a chariot crash. They were the keepers of weather for Equestria, Blue Strom and Snowy Storm. Snowy Storm was pregnant too but they were able to save the baby. They named him Blueblood. On the bed, Blue Storm whispered to Blue Blitz, "Son, you need to take care of your brother; please, take care of the weather, Equestria … needs … you…" With that, he died on his bed. He was then followed by two heart rates going dead on the monitors, because his wife died at the same time. He vowed that he would earn his cutie mark from that day forth, and never give up on teaching his brother._

_Two weeks after the death of his parents…_

'_I have been living in Darkness and Soledad's castle since my parents died. They are really nice, and have two beautiful daughters that I think have a crush on me. Their names are Celestia and Luna, but I call them Tia and Lulu to get them flustered. I just became marrying age a week ago and maybe that is why some mares are looking at me with love in their eyes. Darkness has been a great trainer for my physique. I have gotten a lot stronger than the average stallion in Equestria. My parents gave me the birds and the bees talk earlier so I know what hormones can do to lustful mares. I've caught the two sisters smelling my clothes before they washed them even though we have a mare for that. I received word from Soledad that in a new town, there was a major accidental storm due to the pegasi. It was my duty to fix this storm. When I arrived, I tried as hard as I could to use my magic to stop it. I strained myself a lot but I was almost there. With the rest of my strength, I was able to stop the storm but I was knocked unconscious due to the stress on my body. After I woke up, I realized that I was back in Darkness and Soledad's castle. I looked up and saw in the mirror a bright light on my flank. Then I saw it, my cutie mark. I was over joyed that I remember kissing Celestia and Luna on the cheeks and their cheeks were engulfed with heat and they became really shy. I guess I should have mentioned this, but as a birthday present to each of them, I kissed them on the lips and they ended up wanting more._

_A few months after my first cutie mark was earned, I was in a relationship with both of Darkness's daughters. Even back then, polygamy was allowed due to the high number of mares in the land. They were two great lovers, and they would always help me to the best of their abilities, especially when Blueblood was something of a bother to me in the early days. One day, something triggered in me and started a fiery passion for those I loved. I think it was because the love they gave me sparked an emotion that I kept buried for so long when my parents died. At that moment, I learned something about my life. I have been loved by so many and have never returned it. I ended up giving Luna and Celestia my first time and they gladly gave me theirs. I earned my second cutie mark when I woke up that morning and gladly kissed my two lovers on the lips with some passion._

_About a few years later, Celestia and Luna fell ill. Their parents died when the gryphons attacked the capital. Celestia and Luna became sick due to sorrow and depression. I was eventually able to get them out of it, but at the time the sun needed to be lowered and the moon rose. I tried and tried to lower the sun but couldn't. I then was told by Celestia to touch horns with her and we did. I was able to gain knowledge of how she uses her cutie mark. I did the same to Luna and was able to lower the sun and raise the moon. I then earned my third cutie mark after helping others by learning of their abilities.'_

"…And that was how I earned my three cutie marks." Blue Blitz said.

"Wow Blue Blitz, I never knew you had such a damaged and happy life. Also, you were in a relationship with the princesses?" Twilight said.

"Hehe, yah, I was in a relationship and took their first times, and Luna is a moaner and Celestia is a hungry animal in bed, can never get enough of my meat. Haha."

"Stop it Blue Blitz, you're embarrassing me. And also, the presentation is in a few hours so you better get ready." Celestia said.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Ch. 9: Presentation to the Public and Song?

Twilight and Blue Blitz were in their room for most likely the final time. The presentation was in ten minutes.

"Okay," Twilight said. "Rundown. Dress check, beautiful princess check, suit check, very charming and handsome prince check. Okay, looks like we have everything. We have to stay here for another ten minutes."

"Yah," said Blue Blitz. "One final time before we can go back to Ponyville. My house should be kept tidy because I left an artifact in their set up. It makes sure nothing in the house grows old and hides it to any wanderers."

"Well now we have five minutes left so I guess we should be heading to the balcony."

"Agreed"

They left their room after Blue Blitz gave Twilight a little good luck kiss to the cheek. His kisses and random signs of affection added to mating season can make a girl go crazy. She was able to control herself now, but would probably pounce on him when they were in a room again together. They met up with Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, and a few guards behind the balcony curtain. They waited for a few more minutes and then the moment came. The curtain was opened and the two walked out followed by the others. There were ponies by the hundreds if not thousands there, and then they got ready to say there speeches. Twilight stepped out first and used magic to increase her voice so it could be heard.

"Citizens of Equestria," she began. "A little while ago, my teacher and mentor, Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She said I needed to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about." She looked behind her and gestured for the rest of the Mane 6 to come out. She then spoke directly to them. "But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say that I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I had made with all of you, and even you Blue Blitz. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful." She then turned back towards the massive crowd while the rest of the Mane 6 started to wave to the audience. She continued, "Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you everypony and thank you friends for everything you have done for me." She then entered a group hug with the Mane 6. She then nodded to Blue Blitz signaling for him to go. When he stepped out, a group of girls started to look at him dreamily/lustfully. He started, "Before arriving here in Equestria recently, I was not on this planet. I was last on this planet before Luna was even sent to the moon. I, along with my cousins, aunts, and uncles, left this planet. Only the most beautiful of the alicorns stayed behind to protect this wonderful planet." When he said most beautiful alicorns, Luna and Celestia blushed, but Cadence didn't think anything of it. He then continued, "I admit, I was afraid. I was afraid that my little brother would be hurt. I was convinced by my uncle Starswirl the Bearded to leave. I now know that that was a big mistake on my part. Will all of you please forgive me?" The crowd replied yes and Blue Blitz, now a little happier, continued. "I will now be living in Ponyville with my six newly made friends. I have also agreed to help the community by participating in Rutting Day for Ponyville and Canterlot. I thank you all for your forgiveness, and will promise to never let Equestria down again." When he finished, the crowd roared with cheers and the Mane 6 then group-hugged him. When they got off of Blue Blitz, he singled out Twilight and whispered to her, "You know, I think a lot of mares may hate you when we kiss."

Twilight replied, "I don't really care." They then walked up to each other in front of the whole crowd and kissed each other on the lips. The crowd erupted again when they finished kissing and flew down together into the perfect landing zone made by the guards. We teleported the rest of the Mane 6 and began to sing.

**Twilight:** "Life in Equestria shimmers. Life in Equestria shi-i-ines." Twilight then got thrown a bouquet of roses which she caught.

**Blue Blitz:** "And we know for absolute certain." He winked at a mare who fainted and he giggled.

**Blue Blitz and Mane 6:** That everythi-ing, yes everythi-ing, yes everythi-ing is cer-tain-ly FINEEEEEE!

When the song ended, Celestia then teleported everyone back to the balcony for one final wave. When they finished that, the curtain closed and they trotted down the staircase for the party that would soon follow.


	10. Chapter 10

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Chapter 10: At the Gala Part 1

**This chapter is a two-part chapter and is set at the end of Season 1. I will be jumping episodes to help Blue Blitz be more in contact and helpful to other ponies, which is why Twilight becoming a princess is before the Gala.**

With the presentation over, everypony was invited to come to the after party, the Gala. The Gala was the biggest party in all of Equestria. Everypony wants to go but you need a ticket to enter. This year, the immediate family of Twilight was given Twilight along with the Elements of Harmony. Each pony had goals in mind. Twilight wanted to talk to Celestia and her family. Rainbow Dash wanted to hang out with the Wonderbolts and maybe even fly with them. Fluttershy wanted to see and pet all of the animals in the Canterlot Gardens. Pinkie Pie wanted to have fun like a birthday party would be. Rarity wanted to impress all of the Canterlot ponies, but avoid Prince Blueblood at all costs. She met him on a visit to Canterlot once. Let's just say, he was not what she thought he was like; in fact, the complete opposite. Applejack just wanted to try the Canterlot food and compare it to the Apple Family's home cooking. Finally, Blue Blitz wanted to experience everything there, so he planned to hang around all of his friends at the Gala.

When everypony left to go find their objectives, Blue Blitz decided to head in Rainbow's direction first. What he didn't realize while walking was that a group of mysterious ponies were hiding in the shadows while watching him. He arrived to see that the Wonderbolts were chatting with Rainbow Dash about her saving them. He was immediately let in the V.I.P. area. As he approached, Rainbow spotted him and was followed by the captain, Spitfire. She introduced him even though they knew who he was. Spitfire winked at him seductively so fast that only he saw it.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Wonderbolt that followed in my footsteps." Blue Blitz said.

"What do you mean, Blue Blitz?" Rainbow said.

"I heard about the first five Wonderbolts but four are dead and the fifth was believed to be." Spitfire said. "If what you're saying is true, then *squeal* you must be THE original Wonderbolt."

"Ha-ha, yep. I was the one that founded the Wonderbolts. My name isn't Blue BLITZ for just show." Blue Blitz said.

"Then that means we need to race and help me become one of them with some lessons." Rainbow added.

"And maybe you can give me some lessons too, you know, some private lessons." Spitfire said with a little tone that screamed 'I want you in me'.

"I'll give you both flying lessons starting in about a week, but nothing more than flying and tricks. How about we practice at the track near my house? I'm sorry Spitfire but I live in Ponyville so you will have to go all of the way to Ponyville Lake." Blue Blitz finished.

"It's fine. I might even beat Rainbow Dash there." Spitfire said.

"I have to go visit my other friends. I'll make sure to come to one of your races, bye." And with that, Blue Blitz was off to head to the friend he saw next. He ended up spotting Rarity talking to a colt with a monocle and a mare with a pink mane. He trotted over to them and found out that the colt's name was Fancypants and the mare's was Fleur-de-lis. Fancypants then said, "Your friend here is something Rarity. If you don't mind, could he and I talk in private?"

"Why of course darling. Fleur and I will talk while you're gone." Rarity replied. After the approval was granted, the two colts left to go talk. When they arrived at their destination, they began talking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Blue Blitz asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question." Fancypants said.

"Ok. Shoot."

"Well, I want to know, do you like my daughter, because she likes you. I saw her giving you the eye at the presentation."

"Have I met her before?"

"Yes you have. She was the pink-maned one that kept posing. She is a model and she saw you and wanted to impress you."

"Well she is beautiful, and I wouldn't mind having her around me, but I haven't known her enough to just go by looks."

"Well done, you have passed the test. You aren't like most colts that go only by looks."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any questions for me before we go back?"

"Yes, why don't you wear pants and yet your name is Fancypants?"

"That is a story that is too long for tonight. I'll tell you when we have more time."

"Okay." And with that, they left to go meet up with the girls again. They came back to see both girls with blushes on their faces since their white fur could not hide it. "What were you girls talking about?" Blue Blitz asked.

"Oh nothing, just girl things." Rarity said.

"Uhuh. Well I am going to go find the others; I'll see you three later."

"Okay. Bye."

Blue Blitz left to go enjoy the rest of the party. While he was walking away, he made sure to move his tail a little which earned an even stronger blush from Fleur and Rarity due to the tease. Fancypants was turned so he was surprised to see the two mares with blushes on their faces. Blue Blitz ended up spotting Applejack trying some of the food and grading it afterward. He approached her and said, "Don't you think you should keep those strong legs strong by not eating a lot."

After the shock of Blue Blitz talking, she responded, "Well maybe after I'm done grading all of these foods, I'll show you how strong my legs are." She followed the statement up with a wink and turned back around. He decided he would come back when she was done. As he was on his lookout, a group in the shadows decided they should make themselves known. It was a group of three ponies, but they were small. They were fillies, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Impressed with his ability to earn not one, not two, but three cutie marks shocked them. They wanted him to help them. They approached him and tapped him on his front right hoof to alert him. Sweetie Bell spoke first. "Hey mister, how did you get three cutie marks, and can you help us get ours."

"Awww, you three are so cute, and you remind me of three mares that I am friends with." Blue Blitz said.

"We are Applejack's and Rarity's sister, and also I am the number one fan of Rainbow Dash. Could you please answer the question though?" Scootaloo said.

"Sure I can help you, and I just was lucky enough to have three special talents." Blue Blitz said.

"Oh, thank yuh mista'. We ah so happe." Applebloom said excitedly and the three gave him a hug. They then left to go find their sisters and hero. Blue Blitz laughed at their antics and turned to keep walking.


	11. Chapter 11

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Chapter 11: At the Gala Part 2

Blue Blitz arrived to see Pinkie Pie trying to get the ponies playing music to make it more exciting. She was on stage singing to the crowd and it was pretty good. It was like the pony version of a song on Earth. She was just finishing up.

**Pinkie Pie:** "You do the Pony Pokey. You do the Pony Pokey. You do the Pony Pokey and that's what it's all about. Yeah."

When she finished, Blue Blitz decided to help up all of the ponies she knocked over. She spotted me and started talking really fast. "Oh My Gosh Blue Blitz you saw me sing. How was I? Was I good or was I bad? How has your day been? Mine hasn't been the best."

"You were good but I don't think this is your kind of party. Maybe you can throw me your kind of party when we go to Ponyville. I hear that you are the pony to go to for parties."

"Eeep. That's right; I haven't thrown you a surprise party yet. Wait, you didn't hear that." She then ran away so fast that she left a puff of smoke from where she was. He was surprised and had an O formed for a mouth. He shook his head and walked out to the gardens to get a breath of fresh air. What he didn't expect to see was Fluttershy going rampant and a lot of scared animals. He quietly walked up to her and put his hoof on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see Blue Blitz looking down at her and she calmed down knowing he was here to help her. She then grew embarrassed since he had his hoof on her shoulder, which means contact. He said, "Watch this." She decided to listen to him and sit and watch.

He went and sat down in the middle of the garden and started to hum. The tune was carried out gracefully and beautifully. Fluttershy found herself closing her eyes and let the soft tune reach her ears. When she opened her eyes, the tune was finished. Blue Blitz was sitting with many animals around him and cuddling up to him. He asked the creatures, "Can you please be calm for Fluttershy like you were for me. She may seem crazy now, but she really just wants to be friends. Can you do that for me?" The animals nodded and Blue Blitz motioned for Fluttershy to come over.

She approached carefully and Blue Blitz stuck his hoof out for her to snuggle under it. She did so and saw why the animals were so happy being around him. His body heat was perfect compared to the brisk weather. She felt herself melting and trying to get as close as possible. They were in that position for a little until she looked down with her eyes open and saw 'it'. It was Blue Blitz's stallionhood. From what she could tell, it was bigger than she ever imagined which she had done once or twice. It wasn't hard or anything, it was just showing. She decided to look away and pretend she never saw anything. Blue Blitz saw that she was looking away. 'She still must be upset about me catching her. I know what will make her feel better.' "Hey Flutters."

"Yes, what is it?" Fluttershy said blushing from her new nickname.

"I just wanted to tell you I have liked animals for a while now and I want my own."

Her face lit up when she got what he was implying and said, "You want your own pet? I will have to get you one when we get back to Ponyville. I am so happy."

"I knew that would cheer you up. The party should be over in about one hour so we will hopefully go in the next morning or so."

"Okay, and thanks for helping me connect with the animals. It must be natural for you."

"Uhuh. I actually just used my cutie mark to copy yours. That is why I touched you earlier. I needed to learn the cutie mark. Your body heat spiked a little there too. Did you enjoy my touch?" He then giggled a little when she blushed more. "I thought so. Haha, I enjoyed yours when we cuddled. Well I have to meet up with Twilight and then Applejack, have fun."

She said bye and he turned, waved, and continued walking. He spotted Twilight greeting new guests and she seemed sore. I found Shining and Cadence and was able to get them to finish up. She seemed grateful for that and said she would pay him back. They talked about different things and talked with Twilight's parents until they found the rest of the Mane 6 and got together. They decided to just go back to Ponyville now. After saying their goodbyes and thanking the princesses for the room, they left. Blue Blitz gave each princess's front hoof a kiss, which they blushed from. Twilight decided it would be fastest if they just teleported home instead of two chariots. It was established that they would go find Blue Blitz's house in the morning. The Mane 6 and Blue Blitz agreed on house arrangements. Blue Blitz was going to stay in Twilight's house overnight. She had a spare bed and room. She was also closest to Ponyville Lake so it would take less time getting to his house. She was also his favorite of the Mane 6. He got introduced to Spike and realized he's not a bad dragon, but it was creepy when Spike told him to stay away from his destined one. Twilight brought down the bed since it connects to the wall. He then fell asleep. Twilight decided to give her crush a good night kiss to the cheek. As she was about to make it to his cheek, Blue Blitz turned his head in his sleep causing Twilight to kiss him on the lips. She was shocked but for some reason wanted more, like she was drawn to his lips. 'Curse you mating season. Oh well, my sleep is taking over now instead of my lust. I will get to have him in about a week so you can wait.' She then went to bed and got a good night's sleep. If only she had known that Blue Blitz did that on purpose and he was smiling in his sleep right now.

**The end of the Two Part chapter. I have been recently interested in Equestria Girls. I guess it will be okay but I mostly say just give it a chance to all of you haters out there. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Tale of Prince Blue Blitz

Chapter 12: Finding a House and Seeing It

Blue Blitz awoke to the smell of fresh cooking the following morning. He got up, stretched up his joints, and he went to the door. He trotted down the stairs and saw Spike cleaning the books, but what he saw next made him really surprised. He saw Twilight dancing while singing the song they sang at the presentation, but that wasn't the big surprise. The big surprise was that she was swishing her tail around and he got a glimpse of her nether regions. Her anus and marehood was in full view for a second but that was all the time he needed to get a wingboner due to the shock. He was able to calm his wings down and he slowly walked up to Twilight. He got close to her ear and said, "You know, you should probably save me seeing 'down there' until bed."

She jumped from his voice a little but was then dumbfounded at what he was mentioning. When she finally got it, she was blushing up a storm. She did get some help from Blue Blitz though. He chuckled and took over breakfast for her after some persuading. She then remembered she had to read a book Celestia gave her. He decided to make fruit salads for Twilight and he and gemstones that he found in the cabinet for Spike. He called the two in when he was done and their jaws dropped at the sight. They ate their breakfast while talking to each other.

Blue Blitz cleaned up and waited for the others in the main room. When they finally arrived, she thanked them for the stay, but decided to go check out his house early. When Twilight looked sad, he promised that he would teleport to get her when he was done. He then took off after waving to them. He was approaching Ponyville Lake really fast. He was so transfixed on his mission, that he didn't notice two mares watching him. It was the tomboyish Rainbow Dash and Spitfire. They had developed a bond when they realized their main goal was the same. It was to get Blue Blitz to teach them the Wonderbolt secrets and to get to 'little' Blue Blitz. If only they knew how big his 'little' Blue Blitz is.

Blue Blitz had made his way to the Lake. He had to think a bit but he remembered the spell to see his house. He thought about focusing his magic into his eyes and he casted the spell. He saw it a quarter mile away from where he was. He stopped the spell and walked up to his front door. He entered the doors and was surprised at what he saw. Everything was the same as it was. There was no dust, nothing out of place, no nothing. He was pleased with how well that artifact worked. His two story mansion had 18 rooms, a bathroom in every room, a 4 star kitchen, and everything he had at his house on Earth. He walked back out of his house and was knocked over and knocked out by a rainbow blur.

"I think we knocked him out cold. We should have taken a more gentle approach." Rainbow Dash said.

"You think." Spitfire replied.

"I think we should check him out while we have him knocked out, if you know what I mean."

"I do." They then started to feel all of his muscles and abs, an unusual thing for a pony to have that great of an amount of. They had seen somepony who was complete muscle but Blue Blitz's was less and made him look more toned than crazy steroid buff. This only made him more unique, and they made him even more handsome. They then looked at the same time to see the thing Fluttershy saw at the gala, 'little' Blue Blitz. The two mares licked their lips at the sight but before they could do anything with it Blue Blitz awoke from the unconscious state. He looked at them with complete shock until he put two and two together realizing why they were here. They were the cause of his unconscious state a little earlier. He got up and smiled at them. "Did you two come to see my house?" They both nodded their heads. "Well first I have to go get Twilight and then we can go in."

"We'll wait for you." Spitfire said.

"And we promise we won't go in." Rainbow Dash finished the sentence.

"I trust you. I'll be back in no more than a minute. Bye." He teleported to get the rest of the Mane 6. Like he said, he returned in 60 seconds with the five other mares and Spike. "Be prepared to get a glimpse at my house. Please don't touch the artifact in the center of the great hall. That would make my house to become what it would look like after a thousand years, and I don't want that to happen. Haha." He then opened the grand doors and the seven ponies and dragon were amazed. They slowly walked in and took different looks around the house. After each pony and dragon was tired due to the late hours, Blue Blitz made a wonderful meal for everypony to enjoy. He waved goodbye to everypony but Spitfire decided she wanted to stay since her house was all the way in Canterlot. He approved but made sure sleeping with him was out of the question. He fell asleep, and so did she while getting dirty thoughts of a toned stallion in the same house as her. He didn't know that Rainbow Dash decided she wanted to watch him sleep in his king sized bed.


End file.
